


Laslow's Usual Quest (for Pussy)

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: ↑(exactly what it says on the tin)





	Laslow's Usual Quest (for Pussy)

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 17/hunting season.

"Kitty kitty," Laslow called as he wandered around Xander's quarters clutching a brush. "Kitty kitty..." 

Xander's cat did not answer or make herself known, which did not surprise Laslow. He was not Xander and despite being quite adept at kitty scritches, he never had the same luck at getting the cat to come when called. He looked on top of bookcases and armoires with no luck and finally resigned himself to crawling half-under Xander's bed. 

"Kitty kitty..." 

When Laslow crawled back out and sat up, the cat was watching him from on top of the blankets. 

Just like every time.


End file.
